


Little Tommy's Little Struggles

by Mistress_Kalamity



Series: Epilepsy Awareness [2]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Epilepsy, F/M, Focal Seizure, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Medicine, Seizure, baby!bill, baby!tom, space cadet, tokio hotel doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Kalamity/pseuds/Mistress_Kalamity
Summary: It wasn't always the large seizures that interuppted his daily life.





	Little Tommy's Little Struggles

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! So I was inspired to write this after watching my brother have a similar seizure. I of course changed a bit of the reactions because he had this kind of attack recently where as Tom is not the same age as him in this story. During my brother's focal seizures, he tends to try and walk around and move. The event that I'm using happened a few days ago, when he went to find our mother while still seizing. Luckily, he wasn't hurt and he recovered quickly but it was still shocking to see.
> 
> P.S. My brother is 23. Tom in this is 2.

Two year old little Tommy loved to run around with his younger twin, getting into large amounts of trouble. Simone still kept a watchful eye on her son because with a fresh epilepsy diagnosis---not really, more like she still couldn't fathom the idea---Tom's tiny head is secure in a helmet to keep it safe during the "out of the blue" seizures. He and Bill are in the living room stacking blocks into towers and then taking turns knocking it down. 

Simone is cleaning out the den but can still hear the boys from her spot. She wasn't missing a thing. Gordon was mowing the lawn, prepping for the spring to sprout beautiful flowers in the front lawn as it did every year since he bought it. He could also peek into a window and see the twins and their childhood banter in the living room. Bill soon grows bored of playing with the wooden blocks and goes in search for the tv remote.  
He finds it under the couch and he brings it back to watch one of their afternoon cartoons. Simone chuckles when she hears the familiar sounds of seasame street playing on the television in the living room. She moves on to vaccuming, trying to get graham crackers out of the carpet in the room. The twins' little neighborhood friends all had a sleepover and they watched a movie in the den, leaving behind a large mess. 

Bill sits quietly next to his twin, sucking on his thumb habitually. Tom sits with his legs spread apart and his hands in between them as he get completely engrossed into the television. His blonde haired twin doesn't pay him attention as Tom always watches TV likes this. Bill picks up a book from the coffee table and sits quietly on the couch flipping through it as the tv has started boring him. 

Tom is happily singing along with elmo as he learns about his abc's. Soon the toddler is dead stil before he flops foreward. Without much warning, he pops back up and dazedly climbs off the couch, calling for his mother. Simone drops the vaccum and rushes out to find out why her oldest is calling her, shocked to find his dazed form stumbling in the foyer. She didn't not expect him to have tried to look for her while in the middle of a focal seizure. She catches his trembling body and kneels to the floor to hold him on her lap. "Shh, it's okay, Tommy."

His lips twitch as saliva pours from his mouth, spilling onto his arm, his mother's and the floor. His right arm is outstretched, rigid and shaking while he scrambles into his mother's lap, shivering violently. Simone coos her frightenened son, whose pupils nearly eclipse his hazel irises. She removes his helmet and caresses his head, trying to calm his mind down. He still calls her name, as Simone has deduced that's part of his seizure. Tom involuntarily starts to rub his left palm against her arm and his cries turn to snorts as the seizure took over a bit more of his mind. 

Simone gets louder with her cooing and soon his rigid arm slows to smaller jerks and her son is regaining his consciousness. Gordon and Bill come into the foyer and are shocked to see Tom in his mother's arms, so disheveled. His eyes are blank and focused to the floor. Simone hoists him up into her lap a bit more before she breathes out, "get the clonozopam, Gordon, please." The young mother looks at her younger son as he stands petrified right before her, eyes trained on his brother. A toddler brain isn't sosphisticated enough to ponder why his brother would be in his mother's arms like that. Simone knew that. A smile finds it's way to her lips and she gestures for him to come to her. 

"Mama?"

"It's okay, Billy, come here. Tommy is okay, come see." The toddler gets closer and stands next to his kneeling mother and moaning twin. Tom's confusion is evident from the way he looks around the room, pushing his hair from his face with shaky hands trying to recollect himself. Bill gets closer to Tom, little finger reaching out to poke Tom's head; a poke that Simone had noticed Bill gives his twin whenever he has a seizure, even when they were babies. She knew that her sons were close mentally and could often sense the discomforts and thoughts of one another. Tom's brain must send off crazy signals to Bill during seizures. 

By the time Gordon returned with the dissolvable tablets, the toddler has nearly regained his consciousness. Simone still tucks the tab into his cheek and massages it, precaution. She stands him up and holds his tiny body in her hands and rubs his sides, "how's my big boy feeling? All done? Is this monster all gone?"

"Yup, mama," Tom chirps. Simone chuckles and picks up his helmet from the floor. 

"Ready to suit up again then, Space Cadet T," she giggles as she holds up his seizure helmet. Simone told him he was a space cadet and when he had seizures he was fighting alien monsters. It was the best way to describe it to a two year old. He took to the medication and helmet quickly, even Bill got jealous and said he wanted to fight aliens too. Simone told him when he gets older he can help Tom fight them for now just come get her.  
The eager toddler nods and lets his mother put the padded helmet onto his head. His eyes trail over to his twin and soon he's jetting from his mother's arms to go chase his baby brother, the screams of toddlers echoing down the hall. "Hey, be careful, you two," Simone calls after them with a smile on her face.


End file.
